


Their Innocence

by ChloeTheKey



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Death, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheKey/pseuds/ChloeTheKey
Summary: The death of five children; the birth of a monster.





	Their Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING! This contains implied torture and rape. If any of these are sensitive topics for you, please do not read this!

They were only kids when it happened. How could they have known the motive behind the mask? The mask that was once a harmless prop, now splattered with the blood of the wearer's victims; their innocence long forgotten. 

-

Ropes. Chains. Darkness.

A little boy lie on the floor, legs broken and weights pinning him to the cold concrete. Another boy, younger than the first, sits in a sturdy metal chair, sheer terror coursing through his veins. The oldest of the boys stands chained by his hands to the wall, clothes torn and body bruised.

And the little girl. 

Spikes had been driven through her fragile little hands, putting her body on display as if she'd been crucified. That evil man had done unspeakable things to her, basking in the looks of pain and pure horror the children bore. 

But one was missing. 

An older brother, a protector, had been stolen from the rest after he attempted to save his family. They couldn't fathom where the man took him; all the children could hear were grinding metal and the poor boy's blood-curdling screams. 

-

When the police first arrived on the scene, no one could enter the basement where the god-awful stench emanated from. They couldn't enter not because of the wimpy padlock that kept the tomb sealed, no. Not a single first-responder could take a single step into that room because of the image that would forever be burned into their minds. 

Four children, all only in the beginning stages in their lives, lie strung up and mutilated in the blood-covered room. 

One lay pinned to the floor in a pool of his own blood, his brain splattered on the concrete. 

Another hangs by a singular wrist, covered in gaping wounds, his eye and other hand tossed carelessly to the ground.

The last boy is still chained to the chair, but only by his feet. One of his arms is somewhere across the room, the other dangling in its socket. The skin of his face is hung up like a decoration on the wall.

And the little girl. She hangs by her wrists stretched out to either side of her body, with her clothes barely hanging on her petite frame. Her face, which was once that of a porcelain doll's, is now carved into a chilling grin, her jaw only attached to her skull by a few strands of flesh. 

It was the most scarring scene the officers had seen in their entire lives. Most could never even begin to imagine it. 

And just when they thought they'd seen it all, someone discovered the rusty wood chipper out back.


End file.
